


Sick Day

by SonezakiRin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: Amami and Saihara were supposed to go out for a breakfast date, although it seems that Amami was stood up by Saihara. Not wanting to be one to jump to conclusions, Amami decides to visit Saihara's house to see why he didn't show up to their date.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Oumilk on instagram uwu it's not the best but I hope you like it

Amami stood in front of the cafe with his phone in his hand, scrolling through his social media apps in case that he had missed a message from his date for today. He and Saihara had agreed to meet up at the cafe for a type of breakfast sort of date. They had agreed to meet up at nine in the morning, but Amami was starting to wonder if Saihara just wasn’t a morning kind of person. This confused him even more because he could have sworn that Saihara had stated once before that he was in fact a morning person. 

He let out a sigh as he locked his phone and put it away, looking around the area once again in case he and Saihara had just accidentally been waiting at different sides of the cafe this entire time. Once he had concluded that this wasn’t the case, he attempted to call Saihara. His phone rang, but Saihara never picked up. This made Amami become worried because Saihara was usually very prompt with answering phone calls or at least calling back within a decent time frame.

After a considerable amount of time spent mentally debating about the situation, Amami concluded that Saihara may have stood him up. Part of himself didn’t want to believe that someone like Saihara would do that to someone. He always pictured Saihara as the kind of guy to make it known if he wasn’t interested in a person. He did that with Kokichi anyways. Just to be safe, Amami decided that he would pay a visit to Saihara’s place and at least try to talk things out with him. If Saihara didn’t want to take their relationship to the next level, then Amami would at least want to stay friends with him.

Amami sighed once again, pulling his scarf up slightly to keep himself from breathing the cold air. It’s been pretty chilly recently and Amami has been doing his best to keep himself from getting sick. The majority of his friends had already come down with the cold, but Amami was determined to make it through the cold season without getting ill once. With that being said, Amami typed Saihara’s address into his GPS and started to take a calm yet slightly anxious walk to the others house.

A million thoughts clouded Amami’s mind during his walk. The most prominent one had been what he could have done wrong to make Saihara dislike him so much. It’s not like the two were anything official, but Amami was sure that he had been making all the right moves so that he would be able to ask Saihara to be his boyfriend soon. 

Guess that wasn’t going to be happening anytime soon.

As Amami neared Saihara’s house, his phone started to go off. He immediately whipped it out and saw that it was said individual. His emotions were suddenly all over the place. He was excited but yet also scared. What would Saihara say if he told him that he was standing in front of his house? Would Saihara think he was weird? Perhaps even desperate. Maybe he’d see a side of Saihara that he never knew existed and he’ll chew him out for it. Regardless, Amami felt like he deserved some answers, so he answered the call and spoke quickly before the other had a chance to question him.

“Hey, Saihara! You didn’t make it to our date this morning so I actually came by your house to see if we could talk it out if you’d like.” He paused for a moment, wondering why there was no sound on the other line, but he spoke once again just in case Saihara wanted him to finish his statement. “I’m uhh actually in front of your house and was wondering if you could open the door. It’d be easier to talk in person than over the phone, right?” He waited patiently for an answer. He felt as if his nerves were all over the place. Saihara was suspiciously quiet and with each second that went by, Amami felt his nerves start to go all over the place. Perhaps coming over really was a bad idea after all.

Finally, Amami heard the other sigh and the shuffling of bedsheets before the sound of Saihara’s footsteps were all he could hear on the phone. With each step that Saihara took, Amami felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. His nerves were just getting worse by the second especially since Saihara hadn’t said a single word this entire time.

Amami almost dropped his phone when he heard the doorknob in front of him start to unlock, and when he heard the slight squeak of the door opening, Amami could have sworn that his heart actually stop for a second. 

The door opened to reveal Saihara still in his pajamas. Actually, it looked like he had barely woken up when he called Amami. His hair was a disheveled mess and he was clutching a blanket around himself, seemingly shaken under the pile of fleece he had on himself. 

“S-Sorry, Amami…” Saihara spoke softly, being unable to look the other in the eyes. “It seems that I’ve caught a cold or something and wasn’t able to wake up in time to let you know. I’m sorry for making you wait and worry about me.” He offered the other a small smile; voice raspy but still understandable. “If you want you can stay over and I can try to make us some tea or something since you troubled yourself to come all this way.”

Amami stood in shock, still trying to process the information. So, Saihara didn’t stand him up? After a few moments, he felt his nerves let up and laughed in relief. Saihara couldn’t help but stare at the other in confusion. Amami was just looking as if he had just found out he wasn’t the father, but quickly tried to compose himself and offer the other one of his signature smiles. “You don’t have to worry about me so much Saihara. If you’re sick then you should stay in bed! I’ll make you some soup in the kitchen as long as you have the necessary ingredients that I’ll use. Your health is a lot better than some silly o’date. We can always reschedule that.” Amami rambled on and on, seemingly unaware of how anxious he had really been. He didn’t want to let on to Saihara that he was actually scared that the other was no longer interested in him. It’s not like Saihara would think he was pathetic or anything, right? Maybe he’d think that Amami was too clingy and that would really drive him away.

Saihara eyed the other suspiciously but let him in regardless; moving out of the doorway so that the other could enter. “Oh, I have a face mask you can wear so that you don’t end up getting sick.” He spoke up, looking around the house for where his parents might have left the box. He figured it would be somewhere out in the open since they probably used it ever since Saihara himself got sick.

Amami chuckled once again and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not scared of a little cold. I just want you to feel like I’m being here out of my own accord and not just because I want to make sure you’re nice and healthy to hang out with again.” He assured, reaching his hand up to move away Saiharas’ bangs, placing a small but sweet kiss on his forehead. “I really do want to help you feel better Saihara. You seem so….helpless.”

The young detective felt his face heat up at the words, quickly using the blanket he had to cover his now blushing face. Of course it wouldn’t have made much of a difference anyways since Saiharas face was always bright red due to his worsening cold. He averted Amami’s gaze and walked over to the kitchen, Amami following suit. It didn’t make much sense to show the other where the kitchen was since Amami had visited Saihara a couple of times back when they were still friends with each other. Their relationship at the moment wasn’t something intimate, but it certainly wasn’t on a friendship level anymore. Saihara often wondered if Amami would ever want to take their relationship to the next level, but he felt too shy to ask him something as personal as that.

Saihara watched quietly as Amami rummaged around the fridge, occasionally asking a question as to where a certain ingredient was. The darker haired male would have to ponder on it for a moment before instructing Amami to the place where the said ingredient was. Saihara wasn’t sure what kind of soup the other was trying to make since he had gotten a good deal of ingredients, but decided that it would be better left as a surprise if Amami was going to go through all that trouble for him. Part of Saihara was trying to push away the fluttering feeling he felt in his heart at the thought of Amami wanting to spend time with him even though he was sick. He knows that he wouldn’t necessarily want to be spending time with a friend if they were sick and if he was going to be at risk of getting sick as well, so in a way, he felt grateful that Amami was there for him.

“I wonder if it’s always going to be like this…” He mumbled to himself, a small smile crept up on his face at the thought.

Amami stopped rummaging through the fridge and looked over at the other. “Sorry, did you say something?” He asked, pushing back some of his own hair since it had started to get in his way.

Saihara jumped in surprise and quickly shook his head. “No no, I was just talking to myself.” He laughed awkwardly, hoping to curve the others suspicion away. “You know how people are when they’re sick. Just rambling on about almost everything.”

The green haired male looked unconvinced, but decided that it probably wouldn’t be best to try and pry an answer out of Saihara when he was sick. He sighed with a smile and closed the door of the fridge, getting up and patting off whatever mythical dust he may have gotten on his pants. “Well, I think I have everything that I need now so you can go lay down on your bed while I finish making this.” Amami gently grabbed Saihara’s shoulders, turning him around and walked him over to his room despite Saihara’s protests of him being well enough to help Amami out.

“But Amami I swear I’m feeling fi-” Saihara was cut off by Amami placing a finger on his lips, the blush on his face worsening with each second that it lingered. 

“Whether you’re 80% better or 5% better, I wouldn’t want you doing any work until you’ve fully recovered. Your health should come first. You don’t have to worry about helping me out. I’m doing this because I like you ya know.” Amami spoke calmly, the soothing way the words came out his mouth almost seemed like it was natural, and Saihara couldn’t help but wonder if Amami had said this to other people before.

In response, the other male only looked away shyly, carefully moving Amami’s hand away from his face. “If you want me to just rest up in bed so badly then I suppose it can’t be helped.” He sighed contently when he felt Amami place another chaste kiss on his forehead. Saihara wasn’t sure why, but these kinds of gestures of affection were always his favorite. It made him feel like he was safe with Amami and perhaps their relationship might be the last one Saihara ever needed to have.

Saihara lazily plopped himself back down on his bed, being surprised by how relieved he was to be resting again. He almost drifted off to sleep instantly, but not before he saw a glimpse of Amami grabbing a small wet towel from Saihara’s bathroom and placing it on his forehead. “Feel better soon, Saihara.” Was the last thing he heard before slumber consumed him.

-

“Saihara….Saihara” Amami called out repeatedly to the other, gently shaking him in order to wake him up. One of these must have worked since Saihara seemed to finally be waking up; blurry eyes being somewhat able to recognize the other.

“A-Amami?” He called out, voice hoarse since he had been asleep for quite some time. He sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes as the previously wet towel on his forehead had now fallen on his lap. “Oh,” he voiced out instinctively, not caring much for the fallen article, but still felt that it was appropriate to respond to it.

The green haired male chuckled softly and took the towel away from the other, placing it on his nightstand. “Good morning there sleepyhead. Feeling any better?” He asked with his usual smile showing proudly on his face. There also seemed to be something else in Amami’s eyes that Saihara hadn’t been able to pinpoint. It was only an emotion that Amami showed to Saihara, that much he had noted. He never looked at any of their friends that way, or anyone else as a matter of fact. That fact in its own was enough to send Saihara’s heart into a small frenzy. It was always something special, and the boy grew to crave the sight of it.

“Yeah I’m finally better I believe…” He pulled his blanket tightly around himself once again, hoping that it would somehow be able to hide how shy he was around the other. Normally, he wouldn’t be like this around Amami. It tended to be easier to not be taken aback by the others just overall beauty. Whenever they did go out, they tended to be with crowds of people so Saihara made sure to not take too many glances at Amami and instead try his best to interact with the others in the room. Except now it was different since it was just the two of them alone in his bedroom. It’s not like anything intimate would happen since they weren’t even boyfriends, but Saihara already knew that the simplest touch from Amami was enough to make his own heart melt.

Saihara had it bad for Amami.

“That’s good to hear,” Amami’s silky voice was like music to Saihara’s ears. It probably didn’t matter what the other said, Saihara would probably still think it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. “I brought you a nice hot bowl of soup along with some chamomile tea. There was also some medicine in the kitchen that your mom apparently left for you so I thought I’d bring you some of that too.” He picked up the bowl he had left on Saihara’s nightstand and carefully placed it in his hands. “Better eat up if you want to be able to take your medicine and be better in no time.”

Saihara picked up the bowl and held it up closer to himself. He could tell that it was freshly made since the steam from the soup was still very much apparent, although surprisingly Saihara wasn’t able to feel an immensely burning heat from the bowl itself. He picked up a spoonful of the soup and gently blew on it to try and cool it down. This just wasn’t a time that he wanted to go embarrass himself in front of Amami, though that proved to be much more difficult considering Amami was currently watching his every move like a hawk.

As casual as he could, Saihara ate the spoonful of soup, being sure to avoid the others gaze, but still being able to feel his gaze almost etch into his being. Did Amami care about what Saihara thought of the soup? Was he supposed to say something about it? He’d never been in this kind of situation before so it’s not like he would know, so he decided to just blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

“This is very good. Kinda like housewife material,” He joked lightly, awkwardly laughing at his pathetic excuse of a conversation starter. This didn’t mind that he didn’t take into account Amami’s almost instant reaction of shock before quickly joining in Saihara with his laughter. Was that supposed to mean something? He figured he was probably thinking it over too much and continued to eat the soup without uttering another word in fear of embarrassing himself even more.

What seemed to bother Saihara the most was Amami’s lack on conversation skills at the given moment. Usually, the green haired male would attempt to strike up a conversation with Saihara about literally anything. Every topic that he brought up would flow so nicely that no one would ever judge the validity of what Amami had just said. He was just so charismatic. However, this time he was as quiet as a mouse. His eyes were glued onto Saihara and for once, the other couldn’t make out what the green haired male was thinking. That was just another thing about Amami. He was a total mystery.

Saihara liked mysteries.

After he finished eating the food, Saihara muttered a small thank you and put the bowl back on his nightstand. He figured he’d just clean it up later so it didn’t really matter where he left the bowl anyways. It took Amami a couple of seconds to react to this as his expression changed to one of happiness again as he reached over to gently ruffle the others hair. 

“Glad you liked it Saihara. Although I guess I would have preferred feeding it to you if only you asked. What a shame.” He stuck out his tongue in a teasing manner and retracted his hand as Saihara’s face heated up once again in embarrassment. “Now you just need to take your medicine and you’ll be good to go until you have to take your next dose.” He chimed, handing Saihara a small tablet with one hand and a glass of water with the other.

Saihara took his medicine and placed the cup of water back on the nightstand with his soup as he finished it. He brushed some of his hair behind his ear and thanked Amami once again, although he was surprised to see that Amami had seemingly spaced out once again. While he was staring at Saihara, it looked more like he was thinking deeply on something and not concentrated on Saihara. 

“A-Amami?” Saihara called out carefully. He didn’t want to accidentally startle the other and cause him to fall off the chair or something. After he called the others name a couple more times, it looked like Amami had finally come back to reality. Saihara let out a sigh of relief and smiled once again. “Are you sure you’re not the one that’s getting sick Amami? You keep spacing out like that and it kinda worries me ya know.” He teased, laughing softly when Amami muttered out some embarrassed apologies. 

These were moments that Saihara liked the most. While he was not entirely comfortable being alone with Amami, he treasured the time he spent with him. He knew that when they were together, he had Amami’s full attention and vice versa. It was easy to tell that Amami’s feelings towards Saihara were genuine, and Saihara almost wanted to kick himself for ever having doubted them before. He knew that these were the type of moments that he would love to keep having. Just moments where he and Amami could be together and just act like themselves. Amami showing his real feelings for Saihara were what he looked forward to the most because Saihara returned those feelings tenfold.

It was as if Amami could read minds because at that moment, he stood up from his seat and took a couple steps closer to Saihara, catching the other by surprise. Amami’s face was flushed and while that was something Saihara rarely got to see, he was also concerned that perhaps he really had gotten the other sick.

“Amami are you o-” Saihara was instantly cut off by the other pulling him into a tight hug. Amami held him tight in his arms and buried his face in the croak of Saihara’s neck. Saihara could have sworn that the other was able to feel and hear his heartbeat going crazy. Whether it was from the sudden gesture of affection or the adrenaline rush, Saihara would never know, but he couldn’t say that he hated the feeling either.

Amami breathed softly, his breath calm and controlled even though his heartbeat wasn’t. They stayed like this for what felt like hours. Saihara wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do so he kept his arms down to his side and stared up at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure how they both ended up falling back on his bed, nor did he really care much to find out. His mind was all over the place at the moment, so something as trivial as this felt irrelevant to him at the moment.

“Saihara…” The other finally spoke up after being quiet for so long. His grip on the other tightened only slightly and he hesitantly pulled back enough so that he could fully see Saihara’s blushing yet confused face. “I really like you, Saihara. You know that?” His voice slightly shook at the sudden confession. Saihara felt himself grip onto his bedsheets in anticipation. He didn’t know what Amami was doing, but they were never so formal about their feelings before.

All Saihara could really do is nod his head slowly in reply. He wished he could kick himself for not replying with something like ‘I feel the same’ or just...anything that wasn’t such a half hearted response.

Amami chuckled softly in what seemed like relief. He rested his head back down against Saihara’s neck and the other felt goosebumps from the feeling of the others breath on his neck. The green haired male then pulled back once more and moved one of his hands to gently caress his cheek. “You were always my favorite, Saihara. Even though you’ve always been shy and never really said much, I always liked you the most. You’re so kind and caring and look out for everyone. Not in the same way that Kirumi does, but you do it in your own way. You try to be friends with everyone but of course not like Kaede. Kaede just wants everyone to be friends, but you want to understand every one of us and be able to befriend all of us even though some people are a bit more difficult than others. You’re so patient and sweet and when you smile, God Saihara, your smile is so beautiful. I wish you would do it more. It brightens up any room you’re in and I always do my best to make sure you’re always smiling.”

At this point, Saihara was on the verge of tears. He wasn’t used to having this kind of attention, especially this kind of praise. He knew that Amami liked him, but he never knew that it was to this extent. It warmed his heart at the thought and he just wanted to kiss the other, but he couldn’t do that because he might get Amami sick if he did that.

“There’s so many amazing things about you and there’s probably so many things about you that I don’t know of yet, but I want to know them. All the good things about you and all the bad things. I want to love every part of your personality and be there for you all the time. I know I rambled on about so many things but, Saihara, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Saihara gasped at the question. Yes, he saw it coming, but he didn’t expect it to be like this. It almost sounded like a marriage proposal, although Saihara figured he should keep that little thought to himself. He reached his arms up and wrapped them around Amami’s neck, catching him by surprise as he gently pulled him down and placed small kisses on his cheek. Amami laughed softly at the feeling of Saihara’s hair tickling his neck and face, but it was the first time Saihara had ever really been forward with his feelings and Amami hoped that he would be able to see more of it in the future.

“Of course I will. How could I say no to you?” Saihara pulled away and smiled at the other, blushing furiously at what he had just done. He knew that if Kaito, Kokichi, or Kaede caught wind of this that he’d never be able to live it down. He secretly hoped that Amami wouldn’t tell the others, but he already knew that he would.

Amami’s face brightened up even more if it was possible and he rested his forehead against Saihara’s. The detective was able to figure out what Amami was going to do next and quickly placed a hand between their lips. “Amami...don’t. I’m sick. I don’t want you to get sick as well just because you were caught in the heat of the moment.” It was hard for him to not give in to his own urges too, but he wanted to make sure Amami was nice and healthy. He mattered more than a silly kiss.

The green haired male moved the others hand away and grinned mischievously. “Don’t worry about it Baehara, it’s not that easy to make me sick.” And before he had the chance to protest, Amami closed the distance between them in a sweet kiss.

-

Saihara woke up the next morning still huddled up in his blankets. He felt like he was turning into an oven in them and threw them off of himself, sighing in relief once he felt the cold wift of hair hit him once again. He smiled to himself as he recalled the events of the day before. Amami had ended up leaving his home shortly after since it had apparently been slightly late at night, although that wasn’t before he offered to wash Saihara’s dishes for him. After much refusal on Saihara’s behalf, he ended up giving in and Amami just kissed his forehead once again before leaving to do his own thing.

The boy reached a hand over his bed in the search of an extra pillow to bury his face into. He was almost bursting with happiness. He couldn’t believe that Amami had asked him to be his boyfriend. The beautiful green haired male that he had been pinning after for so long was finally his boyfriend, and even Saihara wasn’t sure how he was able to snag someone as amazing as Amami. 

He made a mental note to call Amami and thank him for coming over the day before because Saihara felt as if he was feeling rejuvenated. It was almost hard for him to believe that he was so sick that he accidentally flaked on his date with the other. 

Saihara reached over on his nightstand to find his phone and ring up the other while the thought was still fresh in his mind; however, the pending message he had waiting on his screen just made him laugh to himself, wondering if an ‘I told you so’ would be appropriate to respond with.

Amami <3 : Good morning Saihara <3 I hope you slept well and feel better because you’re going to have to come over today….you got me sick! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡


End file.
